ScarletRockstar on a mission!
by ScarletRockstar
Summary: Jason sends ScarletRockstar on a mission! To stalk famous mages from... Fairy Tail. What happens when she stumbles upon Juvia, Gray and Lyon?


**Beta's Note**:(walking in) *ahem* Dear readers. You should kiss my feet for betaing this story. Otherwise, your brains would've turned to mush and trickle out of your ears. Enough said.(running out)...(jumping back in) Oh! I almost forgot! Enjoy the story and PLEASE, don't forget to review, otherwise, ScarletRockstar will get grouchy! And YOU are not the one who has to cope with her! But ME! *mumbles* lucky, little #agfgk*#.

Ummm yeah, enjoy! (flies out)

**A/N: **Yes, dear beta, I will not get rid of your note, but I will get you back. TO THE READERS; although the genre says comedy/parody (which it was suppose to be) it kinda is not, you, know, it kinds sucks as a comedy? So it's not a crackfic!

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Fairy Tail... If I did... *evil laugh*

* * *

Sigh.

Jason is such a wuss for making me come all the way out here.

Waking up at 9pm just to get the train for 10am and be in Magnolia at 2pm was not for me. Jason oh-so-kindly decided to send me to Magnolia for a little spying game, at least that's what he called it. He may have asked me nicely for this little favour,however it's Saturday and my day off work. I'm a teenager who should be more interested in fashion and chasing boys and not wasting her days stalking guild mages and writing articles about them, making their lives miserable.

Although, that was quite fun to do.

I sat down on the bench in Magnolia's park taking a sip from my water bottle and looking at children playing in the sandpits, on the swings, slides and chasing each other around, on the lush grass.

Gosh, I feel like a paedophile.

I am not, okay?

Really, I'm not.

I just happened to find a free bench near a playground where a bunch of kids played. That's coincidence, not being a paedophile and taking pictures of them. I'm just a teen girl drinking water because I'm just not bothered anymore.

Where is Fairy Tail's current guild, anyway? Jason mentioned something about them moving buildings, due to not enough money and blah blah blah, but he never mentioned where they moved. Is he really that much of an idiot? I mean, I would ask Magnolia's people about their whereabouts, but I knew that most people had a negative opinion on them and their weakness for the past 7 years, and I did not want to listen to that. Their reputation has just gone down since core members had vanished for good seven years.

I used to admire Fairy Tail, but then... they got quiet, no more destruction and I just forgot about them.

They were nothing special without the fire-breathing Salamander who destroyed everything on missions. Without the great Titania who with one glance sent shivers down one's spine. Without the exhibitionist ,or even Devil-Mira. The weaker ones like Lucy and Lisanna who brought some normality into the guild's doors, also made it seem empty when they vanished.

Screw you, Acnologia for taking them away for that long!

Doesn't Acnologia sound kind of female? I mean the name, title or whatever it is, that this dragon has. Everyone thinks that Acnologia is a male but what if it's really a female? A female that erased Tenroujima because Fairy Tail wizards thought she was a male and she got upset? That sounded reasonable enough for her to blow up the island.

I put my water bottle in my hikers bag and threw it over my shoulder, heading to the south gate of the park where I was going to start looking for a building that belonged to Fairy Tail.

This is such a pain in the ass.

I ended up in Strawberry street and no matter what, I couldn't bring myself to remember which mage used to live here, or perhaps still does? That doesn't matter right now! I've gotta find someone from the guild!

"Gray-sama!" I heard in the distance.

Wait.

Gray-sama...

Gray...

Gray Exhibitionist Fullbuster!

Finally found someone from the goddamn guild!

I headed towards that direction squeezing my sorry self in between the buildings and peeking out to see a rather tense scene in front of me.

OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!

GRAY IS NAKED!

LYON IS HALF NAKED!

JUVIA IS WEARING CLO-

Wait. What is Lyon Vastia doing here in Magnolia? He's not part of Fairy Tail, but rather Lamia Scale. And Lamia Scale is not in Magnolia.

The hell is going on here?

I grabbed my camera that hung loosely on my neck (I did not take pictures of those kids!) and took a few snapshots, studying closely Gray's, uhmm, ass. Yeah. That was the only part I saw. His back.

"Can you two give me a break?" Gray sighed scratching his ass and I took a shot of that, feeling blood trickle out of my nose after which I had to force a tissue in my nostrils.

"Juvia wants to follow Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

"JUVIA, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE BE MINE!" Lyon lunged at Juvia in an attempt to hug or/and kiss her but she moved out of the way and he hit the floor face-first.

"Lyon, bastard." Gray snapped. "It was complicated enough without you joining this whole comedy show!"

"I'M IN LOVE, YOU JERK!" Lyon snapped and I giggled.

A love triangle, eh?

Interesting. Very interesting.

"Juvia is not interested in Lyon-san. Juvia loves only Gray-sama!" Juvia stated and grabbed Gray's arm.

"BUT JUVIA! I LOVE YOUU!" Lyon was being melodramatic, right? Right?

"I don't have time for this." Gray muttered and slid out of Juvia's grasp before stalking off.

"Where is Gray-sama heading?" Juvia asked.

"I'm getting ready for a job with Lucy and the rest." He said simply and started walking off. Still no front view.

"Love rival?" Juvia's teeth gritted and I could here it all the way over in my little hideout.

Shit, they're going.

I followed them and watched closely as they walked in a duck-formation.

Gray at the front, Juvia trailing behind, and Lyon just behind her, drooling at her sight and confessing his love.

What a weird three.

That's why I stalked them.

* * *

I ended up stalking the three of them for half of the day. Neither of them giving up each other's presence, expect Gray. He tried to get rid of them for at least a good three hours since he didn't want them to know where he lived, and eventually he just stopped and started wandering around the town, rolling his eyes at the two stalkers. Since he didn't know of me, he never counted me.

Evil laugh.

Okay. Stop. People are staring in a creepy manner.

For the past few hours or so, we managed to visit tons of places and Lyon and Gray succeeded in getting into a lot of fights.

Gray still doesn't wear any clothes.

It's kind of hot.

A few people told him off, because of the children that were with them but others let it slide with just a sigh or a face-palm being used to his stripping habit.

"Gray-sama, I think other people should not be allowed to cherish your body." Juvia said after a while.

"Whaa~?" He asked and looked down swearing loudly.

"When did this happen?!" And he ran off.

Seriously, the guy was walking naked around the town for hours and didn't notice that?!

Where's the logic in that?

And now we're at the guild. Well, I'm seating in the corner trying not to stand out too much whilst I stared at the boys seating at the nearby table.

"GRAY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE HAD TO POSTPONE THE JOB!" Lucy whined. "When Erza's here she will chop you into pieces!"

"Juvia will not let that happen to Gray-sama!" Juvia defended, glaring at Lucy who shrunk under the dangerous look and walked off to Natsu and Happy.

"Let Erza do it. Then, there will be nothing stopping us from loving each other!" Lyon said.

"Juvia declines!"

They're a crazy bunch.

"Lyon, get out of here already." Gray snapped at the boy.

"No. I came here for Juvia."

"This is our guild, get out." Gray insisted.

"I. Said. No."

"Wanna go?"

"Bring it on."

And they were fighting.

"Gray-sama and Lyon-san are fighting over Juvia. Juvia is cheering for Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted and her change of moods was just damn shocking. She went from shocked to overwhelmed.

Sigh.

This girl is something else.

Period?

Pregnant?

But then...WHO'S THE FATHER?!

"Kyaa~" I screamed feeling a stool collide with my face.

I know! And a light bulb lighted up in my head.

Gray is jealous of Lyon's love for Juvia, because he secretly has the hots for him!

Yep, that must be it.

A week later I found myself seating in Fairy Tail's corner.

Again.

However, this time it was to see Gray's reaction to the newest article.

_'A complicated love! Love triangle strikes even mages from famous guilds.'_

Lame title but the sub heading is my favourite. EVER.

_'It seems that the two of the core members of Fairy Tail found themselves dragged into a love triangle with a Lamia Scale ice mage. How is this Lyon-Juvia-Gray-Lyon relationship going to end? Who's going to have a happy ending? Will they settle it as a threesome?'_

Gray went beyond embarrassed.

It was worth seeing.

Especially the picture where he was scratching his bare ass and glaring daggers at two of his stalkers.

My job here is done.

* * *

**A/N: **thanks for reading!

Drop a review?

Criticism please!

Loveyouallwhowilldoso.


End file.
